Omgång Ohygglighet
by AcrobaticButterfly
Summary: Serena Snow, must make amends to her time travel bidding, and set everything straight before things become out of hand and the universe itself collapses. Erik, Raoul & Christine, will have to endure the meeting of our special guest, until she can figure out a way to make everything right, again, before it's too late. E/OC, E/C.


**Summary:** I was told everything happens for a reason. Whether, or not, we like the outcome. Dragged into a world of unseen darkness, rage & anger, Serena Snow, must make amends to her time travel bidding, and set everything straight before things become out of hand and the universe itself collapses. Erik, Raoul & Christine, will have to endure the meeting of our special guest, until she can figure out a way to make everything right, again, before it's too late. E/OC, E/C. Leroux based.

* * *

Title: **Omgång Ohygglighet**

* * *

**Serena's POV**

* * *

The breeze was cool on my skin. It lingered there for some time just brushing up against my thin layer of clothing. My hands were on the steering wheel, gripped tight. Liquid started to pour from my overly large brown orbs. Things just didn't seem at all like they were going to plan, anymore. Everything seemed so out of balance it almost made me want to run my car into the next tree I passed on the side of the road. Locked onto my target of just leaving the area, my petite body shivered from the window being open. But… it didn't matter as long as I could get away from _there_. Nothing else mattered. Pulling into a parking lot I pulled over and checked my phone which was flipped upside down in the cup holder, charging.

Unlocking it- _10 missed calls, 14 missed text messages, and 5 voicemails._

_Siri _was kind enough to let me know. I turned it back over so I couldn't see who the missed calls were from or the text messages. Every time, I looked at them, they made me feel guilty or nervous. But most of all they made me feel depressed. Putting my car into drive to get out of the parking lot, mist started to form around my car and down the street. This was normal for living in the country. Hearing the gears shift, I flared my foot on the gas pedal. I looked towards the radio of my car and flipped the Aux on, so I could listen to some music. Turning it to, "A game of thrones instrumental," my mind became somewhat at ease just listening to the violin and the orchestra. But then something like this happened. I hear something in my engine pop and then some sort of weird electrical wiring happened in my car, and looking at the dash board where the radio stood, the waves of the sea which played out on the LED screen of the radio, looked more like sound waves.

**Time and destination, please?**

Looking around I didn't understand what was happening, it seemed to confuse the living hell out of me. I looked in all directions of the car, even in the backseat, but there wasn't a form to put with the voice.

**I said, time and destination, please?**

"Who is there? And where are you talking or coming from," My voice sounds muffled and a little bit carried away from the nervousness building in my chest. (I** just got this car serviced too!**)

**It's me, your car. **

And then it hit me like a ton of bricks, I looked down at the LED screen and every time I said a sentence it would answer me back, and the light on the screen would move up and down, like a sound wave capturing box or music being played.

"How is this possible?" I rhetorically asked myself. But knowing all too well the car answered for me.

**Well if I need to start back to when I was first purchased…**

"No, I mean how is this possible, cars can't talk, and I was asking that question out loud, it wasn't exactly meant from you," As I said that, the voice decided to become a little bit angry. This was starting to scare me at this point and time, as it was unlike anything I had ever come across. As my jaw dropped, just listening to this car speak to me…

**You know, I can go into this later, what I want to know is where do you want to go, and what time do you want to be there?**

"What do you mean? Where do I want to go, and what time to I want to be there, this is making literally no sense, plus I feel like I'm going insane talking to my car," My voice seemed to become lost. I looked at the passenger side seat and saw several books, one of which was really old, and had yellowish parchment for paper. The front seemed to be made out of leather, but that was incomprehendible as well, considering how old it was. I reached over to touch it, and the car did something.

It might have been something to do with me humming, "Music of the Night." But looking ahead, my face looking directly at the red stop light ahead of me, I mumbled incoherently this, "The phantom of the Opera, 1910."

**Your wish to time travel is at hand. Hold on tight Serena Snow, you're in for a total treat. **

"What? No, I didn't mean that I wanted to go – there…" Within a second, my head hit the steering wheel and I felt something running down my cheek. My vision was consistently blurry and it made it hard to see when I left my time, through this blue swirling worm hole looking like thing and came out it into another end. And on some level I guess I didn't want to know. Opening my eyes, my car felt like it was pushing through something, and it was skidding around in liquid. The engine itself seemed to flare up and it felt like it was going to stall on some level, because the wheels weren't moving. There weren't any lights where I was, and everything seemed dark, and damp. Switching my lights on, I then understood why I couldn't move.

I took out my flashlight from the glove compartment, and switched it on. Taking my keys out and putting them in my black hoodie fleece pocket, I put my IPhone 4S in the other pocket, which was water proof in case anything got it wet. Looking down at my car wheels I saw that my car was stuck in between some giant rocks, and everything else which left like liquid pounding against the pour machine itself, I was either in a cave, cavern or some sort of dark and damp place. And there wasn't any way for me to get out, within the help of someone with a background in shifting rocks or mechanic engineering, or architecture.

**Consider…this….y….your…des…tin…nati….on. Nee…eeed. New… Po…wer…Sour…ce before…. Leaving….. must…restore…..po….wer….levels…..to…max…too…. le….ave…**

"Okay, I get it, I shut you off so please, give yourself a good rest, I guess leaving you here is the best I can do, I'm going to try and find someone to help me pull you to a drier place until I figure out how to get you home. I know I needed to give you a new battery, so rest up," I felt kind of insane for talking to my car, but it just seemed a little bit more comfortable, letting it know I wasn't going to just dump it there and never come back.

It managed to say something, before I closed the door shut.

**laga universum och läka tidslinjen.**

When I heard the words, Siri translated that for me.

"Mend the universe and heal the timeline," And she also said it was in Swedish.

I guess having an IPhone has its perks every now and then.

As I hit the button to lock my doors the lights flashed and the horn went off making a beeping sound, allowing me to know it was safe and secure. I moved towards my trunk and took out my katanas for protection, strapping them to the belt loops of my jeans; I made sure I was going to be safe for if anything tried to come at me.

_Oh come on, nothing is going to come at me, now I'm just being silly like a little school girl. _I plugged my ear phones in to my IPhone and started to listen to a violin concerto as my feet swished in low level water, I was glad I was wearing my black "UHHHHGGGG" boots. Well, mock off, "UGHS." Which I sprayed with water proof repellent, so they wouldn't be damaged at all. Flashing my light in different places, everything seemed so dark and coated with cob webs. It was seemed like I was actually in a night mare, on some level. _ Hopefully the dust doesn't kill me down here. _I somewhat laughed to myself. Dust was my ultimate enemy, because of the colds it gave me in the summer and winter months.

I kept my footsteps minimum and quiet, until I heard a clanking of pipes. Somewhere someone was working on something. I could hear the rush of steam being put somewhere down here.

"Hello? Is anyone there?" I said out loud, not thinking if I sounded crazy or not. "I'm stranded down here with my car stuck, was wondering if you could help me pull it out?"

I suddenly felt childish. This was a mistake a horrible mistake, I felt like I was in a dream and any minute I was going to wake up and be back in my king sized bed next too… I shook my head getting that thought out of my mind. That was the last thing I needed to think about.

Looking forward with my flash light, I came to a wall, but it wasn't ordinary, it seemed to be barred in a diamond shape, and when I looked at the bottom it seemed to have a locking mechanism which is could come out of. Placing the flashlight on the ground, I tried to lift the barred door way. I didn't check to see how long it was in length and diameter so somehow I thought it was small like a door, but… I didn't realize how big the door was. Until it started to move on its own, the metal started to move up by itself and as it rose, I could hear voices. One beautiful voice of a young girl, another of a scared young man, and another voice which I couldn't exactly explain, it was deep like a tenor's voice but both filled with anger and passion. The door at its height, I pushed on through, the tarp which was hiding the small place seemed to move to the side as I slipped through the middle.

"Christine, please, all I want is your love, for you to love me, that's all I ever wanted." The beautiful yet painful voice rang out. "Why won't you love me? It's because of that… that, _boy_ isn't it? Well you're young man will be gone if you choose him, him and the whole opera house."

I could also hear a muffled cry and then extreme sobbing. I couldn't make out the people within the small house yet, it seemed they were in a different part of the place altogether.

"Please, please Erik, let him go, let him go…" It was then I heard the voice of the small enchanting girl, I could see her dress from a distance, it was white and cascaded onto the floor, with a silk and glittering ending. But I still couldn't see the man or the young man he was talking about. "If you let him go…"

"If I let him go what Christine, what choice will you make the scorpion or the grasshopper?" It was then I heard the screaming, or ranting cry of a mad man. "Because I tell you this, should you turn the grasshopper, it jumps _jolly high!_"

_Okay, plan A. get girl away from mad man, and plan B. get other guy away from mad man._

Something in my gut made me sick. Maybe it was the pizza I had this afternoon, but whatever it was, it was seriously making me want to wake up, if this was a dream, which I hoping it was, in all honesty.

I stepped on some stairs but coming up, my feet slipped and fell face first towards the cement, scraping my knee. I got up and hid against the wall. Behind the burgundy cloth which was hiding a large mirror.

I didn't realize I left my flashlight on in the water; it must have slipped out of my hand as I fell towards the cement. The light was bright and was shining towards the cement wall, which held a boat.

It was then I saw the face, the face which I couldn't possibly forget even if I ever wanted to.

I knew from the book it seemed to classify Erik Destler, to having a face, like no other man, but this wasn't a face, he literally had no face, there wasn't a nose, only a hole, his eyes were the color of yellow, his forehead seemed to be mangled and the veins could be easily seen, his hair was in patches, which explained in the book why he needed a wig, but I could see the color was a shade of a darkish brown, which when touched the light seemed to have a red tint to it. Although, he did have perfect teeth, which I wasn't expecting, at all, although this was one side of his face I was seeing. I didn't know if the other side was deformed as well. When he turned and picked up my flashlight in the water, he was puzzled. He didn't know what it was and started to smash the thing in the water against the cement wall. I saw his whole face then, I wasn't scared, his face didn't frighten me, which it should have, but didn't. I didn't know why, I didn't understand it, but what made me want to hug him more, was he looked exactly like my fiancée from the bone structure on his face. Just the characteristics of the mangled flesh and missing nose, were the parts, I knew made him, Erik and not Nicolai Rivera.

My leg started to twist and twitch from the terrible place I put it in, because it was uncomfortable. Finally I saw Erik look towards the gate it was open. And I could hear someone coming in from the other end. So, I decided to make a little diversion. I pressed a button on my car key ring to have the alarm go off. It would mean it was going to take my car a longer time to charge but, I needed to get Erik away so I could get to Christine, and her lover. Now knowing, I was in a Phantom universe.

AS his footsteps galloped in a full stride towards my car, I carefully moved away from the shade and looked at the poor girl in a chair, her arms bleeding from a self-inflicted wound. She needed medical attention fast. Her eyes caught mine, and her face was confused. As was mine.

Christine and I could have been considered twins, although she had curly hair, mine was a wavy straight, she was wearing a dress, I was wearing jeans, her eyes were the color of blue, mine where a brownish red.

I put my swords down and took it from the casing and undid her ties, the rope was cutting off the circulation in her arms and bruising her wrists.

"Who are you? And how did you find this place," I looked at her, apparently somehow her French, seemed to translate to English in my mind. _This was getting weird. _"Are you an angel? Please tell me you're an angel, sent from daddy, to get me and my beloved out of here…"

"Christine, I am no angel, but we need to get you and your young man out of here before, mister mad man, comes back…" I said to her, she nodded but her eyes were filled with sorrow.

"We need to get Raoul, which means I need to turn this," She pointed towards the scorpion. I came up with a better idea.

* * *

**Erik's POV**

* * *

I walked through the water, hearing the sound of something unknown. It wasn't until I turned the corner I saw where it was coming from. Something was blinking light as well. It coincided with the sounds. This was making it easily to smash it to pieces within my mind.

I stepped towards it only to hear the sound stop and two beeps and lights flash. It was an extraordinary machine. It wouldn't open for me though. It was then I heard the water being drained from the pipes and spilling out into the caverns beneath this section of the cellars, Christine choose to stay with me, she turned the scorpion. Rushing towards the end of the tunnel, my heart estastic and feeling joyous to the fact she choose me, I walked into the room, my eyes warm with love, until I set my eyes on the person holding the scorpion which was turned.

"Hello, Erik Destler," came from her voice.

* * *

**Authors Note: **I don't own The Phantom of the Opera, never have never will. The reason this started off the way it did is to put something in perspective, everything will be explained in time, do not worry dear reader, I wouldn't have you leaving without unanswered questions. Please review the next chapter will be up later tonight or tomorrow morning. I have no life right now so this is what I do on my spare time. Do not worry I promise this is going to be a great novella every one of all ages will enjoy.


End file.
